Toontown episode 3 halloween on nutty summit
Little violet pinkerbumble:Why do you need to come over to my house? Little cecil:Because I don't have the movie. TV:I'm gonna get to you! Little cecil:AAAAAH!!!!! STUPID MOVIE TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!! Little violet pinkerbumble:OK OK you don't have to be so loud. turns off TV. Little cecil:Can I go trick-or-treating? Little violet pinkerbumble:Go ask your mom. Little cecil:OK. walks up the stairs into mom's room his mom was sleeping. Little cecil:Mommy. Cecil's mom:Yes? Little cecil:Can I go trick-or-treating? Cecil's mom:Only at october 31st. Little cecil:What date are we on? Cecil's mom: it's october 29th. Little cecil:OK. walks down stairs. Little cecil:Pinkerbumble? Little violet pinkerbumble:Yes? Little cecil:She said it's on october 31st. Little violet pinkerbumble:What costume are you gonna wear? Little cecil:I wanna be a dinosaur. Little violet pinkerbumble:I wanna be a princess. Little cecil:Thanks for coming over. Little violet pinkerbumble:Thanks. she leaves at his house. Little cecil:I wanna go to bed. walks up to his room.then gets up to his cradle. Little cecil:(Sleeps) I hope you have a happy halloween. paco jumps up. Paco:Ruff! (Pant pant pant pant). Little cecil:OK climb in. as paco and cecil sleep together.The next morning little bubbles dizzyspeed asks her mom. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Mommy can I wear something for halloween? Cecil's mom:What? Little bubbles dizzyspeed:How about a witch? Cecil's mom:OK that sounds great. on october 31st it's halloween. Cecil's grandfather:OK children have fun trick-or-treating. Little cecil:OK grandpa. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Have fun! they go trick-or-treating. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Where should we go? Little cecil:I know let's go that way. Kong:Oh there here! Cecil & bubbles:Trick or treat! Kong gives 2 mice some candy. Kong:Happy halloween! Little cecil:This way. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:OK. Rare:Shhh! Little cecil:Here's where we can trick or treat. Rare:Oh happy halloween. Cecil & Bubbles:Trick-or-treat! rare gives 2 mice candy. Rare:Have a safe halloween night! Little cecil:OK. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:OK. As 2 mice walk into toontown post office. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Ooh candy! picks one then postmaster pete scares bubbles then bubbles burts out crying. Postmaster pete:Heh heh heh heh whoops sorry bubbles. Cecil & bubbles:Trick-or-treat! postmaster pete gives then candy. Postmaster pete:Have fun! Little cecil:Hey a playhouse! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Let's go in. Flippy:Oh here comes the mice. Cecil & bubbles:Trick-or-treat! Flippy:Well you wanna go in the playhouse? Little cecil:Yes! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:OK. 2 mice go inside. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Boy! it's sure creepy in here. Little cecil:Look! crunchypow! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Yay! as they walk to crunchypow. Crunchypow:Hi guys! Little cecil:Hey crunchypow! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Hi hi! Crunchypow:Trick-or-treating tonight? Cecil & bubbles:Yes! Crunchypow:Well that sounds like fun! Little cecil & bubbles:Thanks! as they walk. Little cecil:Boy that's one big scary graveyard. Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Yeah this might be- (As 2 mice step into a trapdoor) Cecil & bubbles:Aaaaaaah! (They fall into an undergrouns slide.) Little cecil:Whoa! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Then they fall outside.) Little cecil:Wow! that was fun! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:That scared me! Little cecil:How about we go home? Little bubbles dizzyspeed:OK. as they go home. Cecil's mom:Hi kids did you have fun trick-or-treating? Little cecil:Yes mommy! Little bubbles dizzyspeed:OK. mommy They come inside the house as the episode enfs. END HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Category:Toontown Babies episodes Category:Fanfictions